Et Si Ils S'aimaient?
by hajerjonas
Summary: Une nouvelle chance est elle possible?
1. Chapter 1

**Robin des bois:**

**Et si ils s'aimaient?**

**Chapitre 1: Une deuxième chance?**

**Guy vient de se faire poignarder par le shérif et Isabella. Il tombe au sol. Robin court près de lui et crie:**

**-Guy!**

**Il se met à genoux à coté du brun et le prend dans ses bras.**

**-Guy tient bon. Lui demande le voleur.**

**Isabella s'approche du hors la loi, lève son poignard s'apprête à tuer son ennemis quand Guy crie:**

**-Robin derrière toi!**

**Le blond se retourne, évite le poignard mais elle réussi à lui faire une entaille au cou.**

**-Robin des bois tu n'en à plus pour longtemps à vivre, d'ici la fin de la journée tu sera mort.**

**-Tu mens.**

**-La blessure que tu as au cou...**

**-Ce n'est qu'une égratignure.**

**-La lame est peut-être rouiller, ou pire.**

**-Isabella qu'est ce que tu as fait fait? Demande son frère ainé gisant au sol.**

**-La lame est empoisonnée, Robin des bois sera mort d'ici le coucher du soleil.**

**Et elle éclate de rire ne fessant pas attention, Robin en profit il désarme la sœur de Guisborn et la décapite. Le shérif en bon lâche qu'il est s'est enfui et a promis de revenir. Robin s'agenouille aux cotés de Guy et le prend dans ses bras.**

**-Guy s'il-te-plait ne me laisse pas.**

**-Robin je voudrais exaucer ton souhait mais je vais mourir je le sais.**

**-Guy ne dit pas ça! Ne me laisse pas! Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Je t'aime s'il-te-plait je t'en pris reste avec moi. Demande Robin les larmes roule sur ses joues.**

**-Tu m'aimes? Demande le brun.**

**-Oui je t'aime je veux vivre avec toi pour le reste de ma vie. Je comptais te l'avouer la bataille terminer mais il faut croire que j'aurais du te le dire avant.**

**-Robin moi aussi je t'aime mais je pensais que tu aimais Kate et que tu aimais toujours Marianne.**

**-Je ne peux pas oublier Marianne mais c'est toi que j'aime et tu va me laisser.**

**-Robin on se retrouvera je te le promet. Embrasse moi.**

**Le défenseur de l'Angleterre se pencha et allais embrasser celui qu'il aime quand une femme ****apparu.**

**-Qui est tu? Demande Robin.**

**-Je suis Morgane et je peux vous sauver. Répond l'inconnue.**

**-Comment? Demande Guy.**

**-Je ne peux vous aidez que si vous accepter deux conditions.**

**-Lesquelles? Demandent les deux hommes.**

**-Vous devez si vous le souhaitez, en premier renoncer à votre vie d'avant et en commencer une nouvelle où vos destins serons liés peut-être pas de la manière dont vous le souhaitez. Et deuxièmement vous devez porter ses colliers l'un avec un pendentif en forme de croissant de lune l'autre représente un soleil. Alors que décidez vous?**

**Ils se regardèrent quelques instants les deux hommes tournèrent leurs regards vers Morgane en la regardent ils sentaient qu'ils pouvaient lui faire confiance. Elle dégageait une aura bienveillante. **

**-J'accepte. Dit Robin.**

**-Moi aussi. Dit Guy.**

**-Je tient à vous prévenir votre nouvelle vie sera très différente et vous garderez les souvenirs de cette vie. Les prévient Morgane.**

**-On prend le risque. Répond Robin.**

**-Bien mettez ces colliers. Dit la blonde.**

**Ils mirent les colliers et sont pris d'un grand coup de fatigue. Guy ferme les yeux et s'endort, Robin le rejoint juste après. Morgane allonge Robin à coté de Guy et lie leurs mains puis murmure quelque chose et le temps s'arrête. À Notthingame les compagnon de Robin veulent parler mais n'y arrive pas ils sont figés. Puis un à un les habitants et les défenseurs du roi Richard tombe au sol dans les bras de Morphée. Morgane sort dans l'enceinte du château et dit ceci:**

**-Peuple de Notthingame tu va trouver une nouvelle vie sans souffrance et sans peur de la mort!**

**Puis elle murmure quelque paroles et tous ceux présent à Notthingame disparaissent pour réapparaitre dans un nouveaux monde.**

**Fin chapitre 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 new life**

_P.O.V Robin:_

Robin ouvrit les yeux il se trouvait dans une chambre inconnue mais qui lui rappelait quelque chose comme une impression de déjà-vu.

-Ah ma tête !

Le jeune homme observa les alentours la chambre lui rappelle la sienne de Locksley de son époque. Il s'emblerai qu'il ne soit plus à l'Angleterre du roi Richard. _**J'éspère que Guy va bien**_ pensa Robin. En parlant de lui :

-Où est Guy ?

Le blond alla à la fenêtre et observa le paysage totalement différent de son époque; il se rappela les derniers évènements Guy mourant lui tuant Isabella et cette Morgane.

Il se rappela alors de cette phrase :_« Vous devez si vous le souhaitez, en premier renoncer à votre vie d'avant et en commencer une nouvelle où vos destins serons liés peut-être pas de la manière dont vous le souhaitez »_

Il sortit de ses pensées et sentit un objet sur son torse il baissa les yeux et :

-AAHHHHHHHHH ! Mais c'est quoi cette histoire ! Cria-t-il de manière_** très **__masculine__._

Et il vît une poitrine à la place de son torse en plus du collier avec le pendentif de soleil.

Il entendit des pas dans les escaliers.

-Roxane que se passe-t-il ?

Et là second choc pour Robin; Marianne est vivante et l'as appeler Roxane.

-Rien, rien dit-il précipitamment. _**Pourquoi j'ai dit ça**__?_

-Joyeux anniversaire ! Tu viens on va voir oncle Vaisey il nous a promis une surprise pour ton anniversaire.

-Oncle Vaisey ?

-Oui pourquoi tu poses cette question ? Tu n'as quand même pas oubliés qu'il est le meilleur ami de père ?

-Attend Marianne je suis qui pour toi ?

-D'aaaaacord ça doit être le stresse d'avoir tes 25 ans et donc l'âge de bientôt te marier je suis ta sœur et une grande fête pour ton anniversaire t'attend !

-Euh je Marianne tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie ?

La brune rougit.

-Pas exactement…

-C'est-à-dire ?

La jeune femme allait répondre quand Archer entra.

-Les filles, il faut se dépêcher si on veut être à l'heure !

-Oui grand frère.

-Marianne arrête de te moquer de moi.

Robin-Roxane est choqué. Quand Morgane leur a dit qu'ils auraient une vie différente que celle qu'ils ont connue il ne s'attendait pas à ça. _**Pour le moment il ne faut pas que je me fasse remarquer je vais me taire et essayer de donner le change en attendant de trouver Guy et Morgane. Non mais Vaisey l'ami de mon père qu'on appelle oncle ce sheriff haissable ! Faut vraiment que je trouve Morgane. **_Pensa l'homme prisonnier dans le corps d'une femme.

Les trois adultes sortirent de la maison pour se rendre à dos de cheval à la ville de Notthingame.

Arriver à là, Robin ou Roxanne selon le point de vue crut être arrivé dans une autre dimension devant lui le sheriff enfin Vaisey _s'amusait _avec des enfants de la ville sans que dans le regard des gens il n'y ait de la peur ou de la haine. Robin se figea et Marianne et Archer le remarquèrent.

-Ça va Roxane ? Tu es étrange. Lui fît remarquer Archer.

-Ce n'est rien je suis un peu fatiguer c'est tout. S'empressa de rassurer Robin.

-Ça doit être le stress et l'excitation de revoir Guy qui la font agir ainsi. Taquina Marianne.

-Guy est ici ! Je veux dire N'importe quoi s'énerva Robin rougissant légèrement.

-Elle est amoureuse !

-Et toi Marianne tu n'es pas mieux si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Archer ! Tais-toi ! Cria la brune rougissant.

Pendant que le frère et la sœur se disputent joyeusement robin ne pense qu'à ça le cœur battant : _**Guy est vivant il est ici avec nous.**_

Profitant du fait que personne ne le regardait Vaisey fît signe à tous les habitants de Notthingame de se taire et ne rien dire il s'approcha à pas de loup de Roxane et brusquement :

-Bouh !

Robin se retourna et fit un énorme bond en apercevant le cauchemar du Notthingame de son époque et c'est là qu'il aperçut l'homme de ces pensées. Guy de guisborne. Le brun porte des vêtements étrange enfin pas du même style que leur époque. Il porte un bas de cuir de couleur noir et une chemise blanche. _**Cette tenue de cuir lui va vraiment bien qu'est-ce qu'il est beau.**_ Pensa Robin-Roxane.

Robin ou Roxane, s'approcha de Guy le brun fît de même et plongeât son regard dans celui bleu ciel de Roxane. A ce moment le temps ce figea tous les habitants de cette ville moderne sont figés tout comme Marianne,Archer et Vaisey. Seul Roxane et Guy sont encore libres de leurs mouvements. Morganne apparue _**enfin** _pensa Robin.

-Mes amis je vois que vous trouvez à la même époque et au même endroit.

-Morganne pourquoi suis-je une femme?!

-Tout simplement car tu porte le collier du soleil Robin.

-Robin! Je savais que ça ne pouvait être que toi.

Robin se tourna vers Guy et allait l'embrassé quand il fut interrompu par Morganne.

-Messieurs je conçois que vous soyez heureux de vous retrouvés mais il faut que je vous explique le fonctionnement de votre nouvelle vie. Allons dans la forêt nous serons plus tranquille.

Arrivés là-bas...


End file.
